Kyle Helms
| music = "Deathsmarch" by Cancer Bats | affiliation = N/A | current_efeds = Xtreme Championship Wrestling | brands = Ground Zero | previous_efeds = --- | alignment = Tweener | debut = November, 2011 | record = 0-0-0 | accomplishments = N/A }} Kyle Craig Helms (born January 22, 1987), better known by his ring name Kyle Helms is a professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Championship Wrestling (based in Cleveland, Ohio) working on its Ground Zero. Career Xtreme Championship Wrestling In Wrestling Finishing Moves Achilles Lock The Achilles Lock is a compression lock that involves pressing the achilles tendon into the back of the ankle or lower leg. It is typically performed by wedging a forearm, especially a bony part of it, into the achilles tendon, while leveraging the foot and the leg over the forearm serving as a fulcrum. This causes severe pressure on the achilles tendon, and often also results in an ankle lock, since the ankle is being used as a point of leverage. Apocalypse NOW! This is a modified version of the over the shoulder belly to back Piledriver. Kyle bends down, so the oncoming opponent goes on his back. Kyle wraps one arm under the opponent's legs and the other over the opponent's head while holding a wrist-clutch for a more secure hold, and then slams the opponent into the mat. Signature Moves Cyclone Kill This Fisherman's Brainbuster variation sees Kyle putting his opponent in a front facelock and uses his free arm to go under the opponent's near leg and hook the far one. After Kyle lifts his opponent off the ground, Kyle then jumps up and falls down on his back slamming his opponent down to the mat headfirst. The Anaconda's Bite This move is quite similar to that of Alex Shelley's "Shellshock". But instead of a Reverse STO, it's an Anaconda Vice. Kyle will apply to the opponent while they're standing up. He'll then quickly kick out one of the opponents legs, and swing backwards. The motion we'll drag the opponents body with Kyle's bringing them down on to the canvas on top of their head. Upon impact Kyle will roll to the ground and wrench in the Anaconda Vice. The Gazette The Gazette is a setup in which Kyle starts with a Pumphandle set-up, and whips them up into a side-wards body press, usually holding his opponent over his right shoulder. Kyle is known for various outcomes after this maneuver. Version 1: Pumphandle Piledriver Version 2: Pumphandle Back Breaker Version 3: Pumphandle Powerbomb Version 4: Pumphandle 3/4th Neckbreaker Version 5: Pumphandle Facebuster Version 6: Pumphandle Backpack Stunner The Death Blow The variation of the Superkick has been innovated by Kyle Helms. Kyle will usually perform a Brainbuster as a "set-up" move for this strike. As Kyle's opponent comes down on their neck and shoulders the force will send them into a seated position after the move in which Kyle will soon be standing directly behind them and hitting a low level Superkick to the back of their head. Common Moves